


Valentine's Day: Kinney Style

by LacriChan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacriChan/pseuds/LacriChan
Summary: How will Justin and Brian spend their time on Valentine's Day?





	1. Part One

[ ](https://share-your-photo.com/5f5d5bcda9)

**Valentine’s Day: Kinney Style**

 

**Part One**

 

Justin stared down at his drawing of Rage and JT having Dinner together, candle-light dinner. The new issues of their comic sold well because people wanted to see the other side of the Superhero, the softer side. His eyes wandered to the calendar which nearly taunted him, making it obvious that today was the day he came to hate more than any other day in the year. Valentine’s Day. There would be couples everywhere, tightly embracing or kissing or holding hands and going to romantic dates with their loved ones. Not him though. Brian was oblivious to the fact that Justin wanted to do something special today instead of their usual routine of going out to Woodys, followed by Babylon and then fucking at the loft. Drawing lazily on the too lovey-dovey sketch of the comic version of him and Brian, he supported his head with the other hand, biting the corner of his lips. How he wished he could be JT right now. Only for one day. Their happy faces on the paper were taunting him. 

 

The metal door opened and Brian walked into the room with his perfect face and his beautifully tailored anthracite suit. Justin continued to draw in silence the date not forgotten. The brunet sauntered over to him, sitting beside him on the plush-carpet, looking over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck, right behind his ear.  

"Would you look at that, since when has Rage become an assimilation of the life of breeders?" 

 

Justin stopped the movement of his pencil and looked over his shoulder, the hazel eyes meeting his. The words hanging in the air, a high contrast to the soft caresses of the lips against the skin of his neck, the warm breath washing over him and the hands that stroked his sides. 

 

"Just because you don’t fancy going out doesn’t mean no one does. I think it’s nice," he countered. "And people want to read this kind of stuff instead of another issue of Rage fucking and sucking his way through Gayopolis."

 

"I think you’re spending too much time with Michael, he’s having a bad influence on you, Sunshine" Brian raised his brows, his hand stroking along his back before they came to a rest on his shoulder. The words stabbing through his heart.

 

The truth was that he and Michael shared similar views on partnership. It wasn’t an influence, even before he got to know the other, he knew that someday he wanted to settle down with  _the one_  and have a home of his own. Even after Ethan spit all the bullshit of loving him at his face, he still believed in commitment and love because it was possible, Michael and Ben were the perfect example. 

And even though people told him that Brian would never change, not in a million years, no matter how long he waited, he still had hope that the other would see that there was so much more than partying and fucking random guys. Sure it was fun, he couldn’t deny it but did he want to spend the rest of his life like this? He highly doubted it. 

 

He rolled over to lay on his side, so he could look at Brian.

 

"You know what day today is?" Justin hoped he didn’t look too expectantly. 

Brian blinked a few times and laid beside him, a hand playing with his shirt and the other with his blond hair.

 

"Have you lost your sense of time? It’s Thursday and tomorrow is Friday and the day after that…"

 

"Haha," Justin answered not so amused by Brian’s way of avoiding the conversation. The brunet was clearly teasing him but Justin didn’t have the time or the nerves for the older’s dry sense of humor. He made the move to get up but Brian stopped him and rolled his eyes.

 

"Of course I know what fucking day it is. It’s not like you haven’t made sure to remind me for the last two weeks, and even fucking yesterday as well. Even if you hadn’t, I’d still see pairs of fags flaunt their romantic bullshit right in front of my eyes. Everywhere I go," Brian ranted, his stare cold and intimidating.

 

Didn’t he already know the other’s opinion? He didn’t care, all he cared about was to try his luck and maybe he’d succeed and convince Brian that they could do something special, or not so typical.

 

"I thought we could maybe go out for dinner?" Justin pressed his lips together, a smile forming, his thumb stroking over the stubbly cheek.

 

But Brian looked not very happy with his question. He looked like someone just asked him if he had ever taken drugs. Or if he was heterosexual.

 

"Who do you think I am? I don’t do dates and you know that very well because I’ve told you multiple times. This today is a day like any other and people just invented it to act even more disgustingly than on other days. And no matter how many times you’ll try - the answer will be the same and it is: No," Brian said as he stood up again, walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "Besides we're better than that, we have to be an example for all the fags, romance is bullshit. And you know it, hasn't the time with Ian taught you anything?" Justin's face heated in embarrassment and fury.

 

"How could I have expected anything to begin with," he muttered as he collected all his pencils and the drawings of Rage, stood up and slammed it on the desk. "Brian Kinney is too good to have dinner for once, all he cares about is fucking and sucking," he breathed out angrily and pulled on his black coat, threw a scarf around his neck and slid open the loft door. With one foot outside, he turned back to the brunet. He couldn't believe Brian brought up Ethan. That was a low blow, even for him.

 

"Where are you going?" 

 

"Out. What do you care anyway? When I can’t have what other people have, I at least don’t have to spend it in here, moping around and being reminded that you’re getting ready for Babylon, so one nameless trick can suck you off in the backroom because that’s so much more worth living for than having to spend one day in a year with me, not in a fucking club," he spat out, turned back around and slammed the loft door closed. The loud crash thrumming through his body like it was a final goodbye. He felt like a fool. Why did it even cross his mind that Brian would make an exception for once? All the brunet cared about was his wrong view of life and that everything had to be bad; which even resembled a relationship.  _Whatever._

He didn’t want to change Brian, but sometimes he wished the other was more forthcoming and understanding. He wished that he’d not just head on refuse every suggestion of his, but took his time and considered them at least. Tricking was okay for him, but he hated the fact of always being denied some of his wishes, always doing what Brian wanted to and the other never gave back. It never even crossed his mind to show Justin that he was worth more than any other guy the brunet fucked… He was not asking Brian to marry him, to commit to him, so why was he so fucking stubborn? He figured the world had to go down in order for Brian Kinney to change, or maybe he’d just be always the same… 

He loved him for this but how long could he bear it?

 

-

 

"Why the long face, Sunshine?" Debbie asked as she stopped in her tracks and sat beside him in the booth. "Who’s balls shall I rip off? Wait, don’t tell me… It only can be one who is responsible for this, and did we expect anything less?"

 

"I’m not up for a moralizer, I already know that you’re going to say you told me so from the beginning," Justin answered resignedly and stared into space, his eyes unfocused. 

 

Debbie watched the boy in front of her, ignoring all the complaints screamed at her. Not that this was anything new- They could wait. There was something more important than giving them their pink special plates and that was figuring out why someone stole Sunshine’s sunshiny smile. Or better to say, what the asshole did this time. 

 

Normally, she’d reprimand the blond to not talk to her in such a snappy tone but there was a subtle sadness in his voice that stopped her from doing so. 

 

"Wanna tell me about it?" She laid her hand on Justin’s, which was resting on the table, sincerity in her warm grey eyes. It seemed to get the blond’s attention because he turned his head towards her and then he sighed in frustration, his teeth biting at his inner lip. 

 

"It’s not worth talking about," he muttered, retrieving his hand from hers. His look becoming distanced once again, looking around the diner but at nothing particular.

 

"You can deny it all you want, but I can see it in your eyes, your posture, your everything.  Something bothers you. And I think since it leaves you here sulking in the Liberty Diner of all places, alone, then it must be something that’s worth talking about, don’t you agree?"

 

 

"Brian doesn’t care…" the blond started, his eyes glued to the table, avoiding her eyes. "He doesn’t care about me. All he cares about is going to Babylon and fuck the next best guy," Justin looked so hurt, his lips rolling inwards, leaving a tight line.

 

She wanted to tell him he’s right about this. She wanted to tell him that’s all Brian was, and would ever be but she couldn’t. Now, was not the time for her smart remarks. Deep down, she knew Brian had the biggest heart of gold if you were able to look past the cold shell he built around him. All the uncaring asshole behavior was only one of his tactics to make people believe he was nothing more, to turn them away. 

 

"You know this is not true, Sunshine. He might not admit it, and probably never say it but he shows you that he loves you."

 

"Oh yeah? He dumped me on Valentine’s Day to go out. Like he doesn’t go out six days a week!" Justin slammed his hand on the table angrily, his voice bitter, his fingers curling to a fist. He looked at Debbie’s surprised face at his outburst and muttered an apology.

 

"No, it’s okay," She had forgotten what day it was. Now she could see the lovebirds everywhere. No wonder Justin was upset. "But don’t let yourself  be put off by his behavior. You know, he’s bad with feelings and expressing them, maybe this day, in particular, it’s even harder for him because he just has such a big ego and doesn’t want to be like everyone else, you know him…"

 

"Like what? A couple? It’s not an excuse for treating me like shit." He stood up, pushed past her and looked at her. Disappointment apparent in those blue orbs. "I need some time for myself, but thank you for trying to make me feel better," he leaned down, kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the Diner, the bell jingling with his exit.

 

"No worries, Sunshine…" She said to herself, staring after him. Another customer complained and she was back to work, the bell ringing nonstop which told her that the orders were ready. She hoped Justin was going to feel better by the end of the day… Next time she saw Brian, he was about to get a lecture on how to treat the one you love with respect.

 

_TBC_


	2. Part Two

[ ](https://share-your-photo.com/5f5d5bcda9)

**Part Two**

 

It was getting dark outside and Justin was walking around the Liberty Street, not really a destination in sight. Roaming around. There were a lot of lonely souls who tried their luck and hit on him. He was not Brian though. Sex was not a distraction for him and reminded him even more of how lonely he was right now. The cold seeping through his clothes. In his heart, spreading the freezing coldness, the ice.

He was about to reject the next guy who checked him out with lust apparent in his eyes when his phone started to ring. There was little hope Brian was calling him, but one look at the bright screen and disappointment showed on his face. The corners of his lips curling downwards. 

 

"What’s up, Michael?" Justin asked as he leaned against a wall in front of some lesbian bar. 

 

"Hey, Justin, sorry to call you now. I know you might have something better to do…"  _Unfortunately, not_. "But there is a place in the park I’d like you to check out for our next issue of Rage. I think you could use it as a reference for Rage and JT." 

 

"You want me to check it out now?" Justin ran his hand through his hair, locking eyes with a butch lesbian who looked him up and down for some reason and he immediately looked away. Maybe now was the best time to check it out, better than to be hit on by someone who mistook him for a girl. "But what’s so special about the park? I was there a million times already with Lindsay and Gus." He wondered but even so, he was already walking in the direction to it. He had nothing better to do anyway. Plus, he needed an escape from the woman, who stared at him weirdly. "I could probably draw it from memory."

 

"Just go there, and text me when you arrive, so I can tell you where you have to go," Michael argued, his voice sounded determined. And everybody knew, a determined Michael was not to be stopped. As he once said: Creativity doesn’t punch a time clock. He secretly wondered if Ben was beside him, shaking his head in amused fondness.

"So is there like a hidden spot I missed all the times?" Justin chuckled and heard Michael huff on the other end.

 

"You’ll see," came the slightly exasperated response.

 

Sliding the phone back in his cargo-pants, he went to the park. 

 

-

 

Reaching his destination, he was about to call Michael when suddenly there was a hand over his eyes from behind and another on his waist, keeping him in place. Justin struggled against the grip and lashed out, his fist meeting the face of his attacker, who eased his hold for a second before it tightened again. 

"Jesus, you have more strength than I thought you’d have," Justin kept up his fight until he heard the familiar voice behind him. "Good your aim is off, or this might have ended up in an ugly bruise," Brian complained, his jaw throbbing from pain. 

 

"Brian? What are you doing here?" He asked dumbfounded, the rough hand still firmly pressed over his eyes, so he could see nothing, both of his hands held at his lower back.

 

"Mhh… I wanted to see how you’d react to someone attacking you from behind," Brian answered, his breath tickling his ear.

 

How could he have not noticed it was Brian? He’d recognize the older man’s smell everywhere, the distinct scent of cigarettes, Jim Beam and  _Brian._

 

"Haha. Now you had your fun and can let me go. I thought you’d be out fucking your way through the masses of Babylon," he tried to loosen the hold on him but Brian was stronger and pulled him against his chest. "You should hurry, or you might miss up on some goods." His voice was filled with disdain.

 

"No can do, Sunshine. I will kidnap you and your little bubble butt to a beautiful place, where your dreams come true," Brian licked the curve of his ear, the warm breath raising goosebumps on his skin. But Justin was not having it. He kicked behind him and hit Brian’s shin, which made the other loosen his grip completely as he jumped backward, a screech of pain in the air. Justin turned around and looked at Brian who was standing on one foot, rubbing his aching leg with both of his hands before he straightened himself and looked at the blond with a grim expression. 

 

"That’s what you get for not letting me go," Justin felt not sorry at all. Brian deserved it. And when he thought about today then he deserved it even more. _Asshole._

 

"Listen, you twat," Brian started but when he saw the defiant look in those blue eyes, he started again. "Listen, Justin," he took a few steps towards the boy. "Are you listening?" He didn’t dare to touch the blond. His face and his leg already received the not so kind, special treatment, what was next? His balls? No, thanks. 

 

"Yes, I am listening," Justin answered coldly. "So why don’t you explain what you want, so I can go and don’t have to look at your conceited face."

 

Brian bit his inner lips, taking in the defensive pose Justin was in. He really had to be angry with him.  _Fuck. Perhaps the comment about the fiddler was a little over the top._

 

"Listen, I’ll explain later, you just have to trust me, okay?"

 

"And why should I do that? So, you can mock me some more? So you can tell me how immature I am for wanting more out of life than fucking, drinking and partying? Is it that? Because all you can do is act like you know better." 

 

"No," Brian answered sternly.

 

Justin really wanted to say more things to his face but when he took a closer look at Brian he saw the desperation coming off of him in spades, as well as the honesty in his eyes.

 

So, he closed their distance and stood directly in front of him, he tilted his head back to meet the hazel eyes. Brian smiled at him, caressing his jawline before he put his hand down again and pulled out a scarf, holding it out in front of his face. Justin eyed the red piece of clothing, raising his eyebrows at Brian.

 

"Is this really necessary?"

 

"Yes and no," Brian pressed his lips together, smiling when Justin took another step forward, telling him to get on with it.

 

Brian laid the fabric over Justin’s eyes, the long, dark lashes stood out against his pale skin. A shame to cover them, really.  

He tied the scarf behind the blond’s head, careful to not get hold of the silky hair.

 

"Kinky," Brian admitted, as he looked at a blindfolded Justin in front of him. He felt his cock harden immediately. Damn, who would have thought that this would turn him on so much? He wanted to ravish him on the spot.  _Calm down, Kinney. Bad timing._

 

Justin stood there silently, hearing the ragged breathing in front of him.  _What was he doing?_

 

Suddenly there was an arm pressed to his side, offering him support.

 

"Hold on tight, Sunshine," Justin followed the instructions and clutched his hand into the fabric of Brian’s leather jacket and then they started to move.

 

They walked in comfortable silence, the park was quiet besides the bird’s twittering and the dull sound of their steps against the pavement.

Justin really asked himself what the older man had planned… He couldn’t picture what Brian wanted here in a park, with him… or maybe he could. Maybe, the brunet was searching for the perfect place to get his rocks off, to feel the thrill of public sex pulsating through his veins. He tried to block out these thoughts, if that was the case he’d castrate the man with his bare hands. 

 

Trying his best to walk straight, he stumbled a few times and nearly managed to fall down. Literally stumbling over nothing but air. Brian stopped them and there was a sigh beside him, the warm air grazing the side of his face. 

 

"You’re really something," came Brian’s gruff voice and then he heard the fabric of the other’s jeans rustle as he was at eye level, his voice coming directly from the left side of his, instead of from above. "Here lay your arm around my shoulder. That’s it. Don’t let go, hold on tight. Good," He didn’t know what he was planning until he suddenly felt Brian’s strong hand at the back of his knees when he knelt down even further, and then the brunet simply picked him up and Justin held on even tighter, his face pressed to Brian’s neck. An embarrassing sound passing his lips. 

 _What the fuck was he doing?_  This time the question was directed at Brian.

 

Brian then started to walk, carrying him princess-style, and Justin squirmed in his arms. His face heated up.

 

"Brian! You don’t have to carry me! I’m not a fucking girl, so let me down, goddamn it!" He shouted.

 

"Would you shut up and stop moving already? I can’t risk you falling and hurting yourself, so this is the safest option," Brian responded, continuing his strut. Finding the situation very amusing and weirdly pleasing.

 

"This is ridiculous. You could simply allow me to pull the scarf off and then I could actually see where I am going."

 

Brian didn’t respond to this, and after a few more seconds the blond stopped fighting against him, fearing to fall when the brunet lost his grip on him.  _Amusing, indeed._

 

Instead, he mushed his reddened face against the familiar bow of the neck, breathing him in. His skin was warm. The heat feeling good against the cold tip of his nose.

 

It felt like hours until they arrived. Until they finally came to a halt. Brian let him down and stood behind him, both of his hands placed on his shoulders, the blindfold still in place.

 

"Ready?"

 

Justin didn’t know if he was ready for whatever expected him. His heart picked up in speed, his excitement grew with every passing second. He swallowed nervously.

 

Then suddenly he remembered the last time, the older man surprised him. 

 

"I hope it’s not a stripper this time," he whispered. The chances were slim since they were in a public park but then again it was Brian. Everything was possible when it came to Brian.

 

"Better," Brian whispered back, his lips touching his ear. The scarf fell to the grass. He held his eyes still tightly closed, scared of the unknown. Scared of another disappointment awaiting. He didn’t want to open them and be sad to see the never to be fulfilled wishes be ignored again. Not knowing, how to deal with it.

 

"What do you think?" 

 

Deciding to finally give in temptation, even if he might be sadder than before, he opened his blue eyes.

He gasped at the sight, not believing what he saw. He closed them once more and then he opened them again. Not a dream. It was real. He honestly couldn’t believe it.

 

"Don’t you like it?" Brian asked in a smug tone but there was an underlying insecurity in his voice. Doubts.

 

Justin turned around in his arms, a sunshine smile on his lips. He cupped the others face with both of his hands, standing on tiptoes. He bathed Brian’s face in kisses, before he leaned back, stared in those beautiful hazel eyes and then he smashed their lips back together. For a real kiss. Worshiping these soft, plump lips, and giving the other’s tongue entrance so Brian could deepen the kiss. They only stopped to breathe, his lips tingling, glistening with spit.

 

He turned back around. There was a white blanket laying on the grass under a big, beautiful oak tree, which was decorated in various floral wreaths and pink hearts in various shapes and sizes (one even had their names in them), a picnic basket on top and a bouquet of red roses next to it, all bathed in the soft orange tones of the old-fashioned torches surrounding it, forming a heart, a heart of burning flames, a beautiful sight compared to the darkness around them. It was perfect. There were no other words.

 

"You did this?" Justin asked the other, who took his hand in his and lead them over to the blanket.

 

"Well, let’s say I had some help from a very flamboyant queen."

 

"Emmett knows about this?"

 

Brian sat down and pulled the astounded blond between his legs, so they were both sitting.

 

"First I told Ted and asked him for some advise, don’t say anything, it was hard enough as it is," he warned the blond who metaphorically zipped his mouth shut. "And then he told Emmett, which I should have expected, you know them… So the story goes. And here we are, I told Emmett to keep it simple and look what he has done - never listen to their promises."

 

Justin placed his hand on Brian’s thigh, kissing him softly, smiling against the plump dark red lips. The blond figured that  Michael had to be involved, too. 

 

"It’s beautiful…"

 

Brian smiled back at him. "Glad you like it, Sunshine."

 

"Like it? I love it!" He exclaimed, taking another look around, leaning into the brunet’s body. "But how were you able to pull all of this off in just one day?"

 

"Oh, this was not a spontaneous decision. This was planned," he nuzzled Justin’s cheek and continued. "You were not the only one, who reminded me day after day that Valentine’s Day was coming up. Everyone did. And when I say everyone, I mean it. It’s not an exaggeration. First I wanted to ignore them and I did as best as I could," he took a deep breath. "But somehow their words haunted me, especially Mels’," he explained.

 

"Why, what did she say?" Justin looked at Brian with curiosity. The hazel eyes looked so distant all of a sudden, the orange flames reflecting in his dark eyes. Dancing around.

 

"She told me if I don’t want a repeat of last time, the time you left me for…" He didn’t utter the name, and Justin squeezed his thigh. "Then I should do something you’d remember, something memorable. That I should swallow my fucking pride for one day and show you how much…" Brian stopped, a half-smile on his lips. "Anyway, everybody kept on telling me the same thing but she was the one who convinced me because she was the only one, who was this upfront with me. Well, she always was," Brian finished, his hand playing with his blond hair.

 

Wondering, why Brian had acted like an asshole today, he leaned into the caress. The other probably needed him to get out of the loft. But he could have been nicer about it, although this was just the way Brian did things. 

"Thank you, Brian. It really does mean a lot to me," He wanted to tell the other so much more but somehow he couldn’t find the words to express all his feelings. Maybe it was for the better before he drowned the other with his emotions and the brunet decided to flee in terror. 

 

"Before I forget," Brian said and picked up the flowers, handing them to him. "These are for you, I finally got the courage to buy them."

 

Justin didn’t know what he meant by saying this, but he had a hard time to hold back the tears of joy, his lips quivering. He admired the roses, taking a sniff at them and then he practically jumped into Brian’s arms. He clung to his neck and kissed him thoroughly, full of tongue and teeth. A passionate kiss in which he tried to convey all his feelings, the unspoken love, the desire, the lust. And in which he tried to hide the effect all of this had on him. His hands roamed over Brian’s chiseled chest, seeking skin on skin contact. So he slipped them under the brunet’s shirt, to his nipples, flicking over them with his pointer fingers while he kissed his way down his neck, delighted to hear the quiet groans coming from the brunet’s mouth. One hand wandered down to the hard-on, massaging his cock through the fabric, hungry for more. The need to feel Brian inside of him greater than to  be reminded where they were. 

 

Pushing him back, Brian stared at him, his pupils dilated, leaving a small brown ring, his swollen lips a beautiful red. "As much as I’d love to fuck your brains out right now, I don’t want to waste the food Emmett prepared for us," Brian said, sitting back up.

 

"Aren’t you romantic?"

 

"I try."

 

Justin grinned.

 

"Since when are you eating anything with carbs at that time anyway?"

 

"Today is an exceptional day. Full of exceptions and these," he took out one of the blueberry muffins. "These are my fucking favorites and absolutely irresistible," he stated, hazel eyes meeting azure ones. "After you, of course," Brian gave him his usual tongue in cheek smile before he stuffed his mouth with the sweet muffin. Justin laughed out loud and took one for himself, his desperate need to feel the brunet inside him dissipated. 

 

They ate a lot, Brian more than Justin, topped with plenty of warm cocoa. The blond still felt like he was dreaming and this bubble would burst, showing him the cruel reality. One bad day turned out to be one of the best. Brian banning every doubt he had, with this beautiful gesture. His love.

 

He was thankful, they were at a secluded place in the park. It was pretty late but still, there were enough people who liked to take a walk at night. And the display of them wasn’t meant to be seen by anyone.

 

Tender kisses tasting of sweetness and hot chocolate turned into full-on make-out sessions, impatient hands fumbled with clothes, their hard-on’s rubbing together in simple need to feel each other. Closer and Closer. Never being close enough.  And then there were gentle fingers preparing him, taking their time. Justin wanted Brian to crawl inside of him and never leave. God, please, staying there forever. Not long after this, he felt Brian push inside of him, easily breaching the resistance to finally become one, two bodies molding into one. With all the anticipation, the heat built up and they both found their climax at the same time, panting in each others’ mouths, kissing again and again. Not getting enough of each other. Never enough. The warmth of their naked bodies against the other, keeping them shielded against the cold. Sex under the stars, the night sky shining above them. They did it. 

Happily sated, Brian pulled one of the blankets over their sweaty forms, his arms circling his waist as he pressed himself flush against Justin’s back. 

He never wanted to leave. But they had to. For this moment though, he enjoyed all the coziness, the closeness, the dimmed light of the torches. Everything.

 

 

_The End_


End file.
